1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a nonvolatile memory device, a memory system including the nonvolatile memory device, and a read method of the memory system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be volatile or nonvolatile. A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device can retain data stored therein even when not powered. The nonvolatile memory device may be permanent or reprogrammable. The nonvolatile memory device may be used for user data, program, and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.